Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by Juunt
Summary: Als Paul und Lucy einen Spaziergang im Hyde Park machen traut Lucy ihren Augen nicht. Wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen eine Frau und ein Mann mit Kleidung aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. Das ist doch nicht etwa...?


_01.07.1912_

"Paul... _Paul_ ", die zierliche Rothaarige Frau zog am Ärmel des Mannes der neben ihr ging. Der Mann, Paul, blieb stehen und sah die Frau fragend an. "Was ist denn, Prinzessin?" Die Frau errötete leicht, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

"Hast du das gerade gesehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Nein. Was denn?" Die Frau fuchtelte wild mit ihrer Hand herum. "Da sind gerade eine Frau und ein Mann aus dem Nichts erschienen!" Pauls Augen weiteten sich. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", sagte die Frau und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Außerdem trugen beide Sachen, die in ein anderes Jahrhundert gehören", sie sah Paul eindringlich an. Dieser blickte sich suchend um.

"Wenn das so ist müssen wir dringend verschwinden. Wir können nicht riskieren, aufzufliegen." Er wandte sich zum gehen, die Frau blieb jedoch beharrlich stehen. "Lucy, jetzt komm schon", redete Paul auf sie ein.

"Was wenn das auch Zeitreisende sind? Und zwar keine die uns umbringen wollen", sagte Lucy und sah ihren Mann langsam an. Paul fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Locken. "Es _können_ keine anderen Zeitreisenden sein! Der Kreis besteht nur aus Zwölf", er brach abrupt ab und starrte Lucy mit großen Augen an. Diese nickte.

In ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Tränen. "Was wenn das...wenn die Frau...wenn sie", Lucy brachte es nicht fertig, den Satz zu vollenden. "Lucy wo hast du die beiden zuletzt gesehen?" Da sie kein Wort über die Lippen brachte zeigte Lucy wortlos in eine Richtung.

"Verdammt. Ich kann niemanden mit nicht passender Kleidung sehen. Vielleicht sind sie schon zurück gesprungen?", fragte er verzweifelt. "Komm", sagte Lucy, die ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, und zog Paul hinter sich her.

Lucy ging zielstrebig auf die Stelle zu, an der die Frau und der Mann erschienen waren. "Hier habe ich sie gesehen", sagte Lucy und ging um den Baum herum nur um im nächsten Moment einen spitzen Schrei aus zustoßen.

"Luce?", rief Paul besorgt. Er wollte sie gerade fragen, ob etwas passiert sei, doch als er die Menschen vor ihm erblickte fehlten ihm die Worte. Vor Lucy und Paul standen ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren, der eine weinende Frau in den Armen hielt und selbst kurz vorm weinen war.

Er sah Lucy und Paul entgeistert an und ließ die Frau los. "Rory was?", setzte die Frau an doch verstummte als sie Lucy und Paul sah. Sie war ein ganzes Stück größer als Lucy und hatte rote Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

Sie trug ein schwarz weiß gestreiftes T-Shirt mit einer normalen Jeans und einen hellbraunen Parka. Der Mann hatte ein unordentliches weißes Hemd an und darüber ebenfalls einen braunen Parka.

Die beiden Paare starrten sich einfach nur an ohne das jemand ein Wort heraus bekam. "Paul", fand Lucy plötzlich ihre Sprache wieder, "sie hat grüne Augen." Es sah so aus als wolle die Frau etwas sagen doch ihre eigenen Tränen ließen sie verstummen.

"Entschuldigen Sie wir...wir sind nicht von hier", begann der Mann vorsichtig und nahm die Hand der Frau in seine. "Das kann man sehen, Sie fallen auf wie ein bunter Hund." Paul warf Lucy einen fragend Blick zu, welchen sie mit einem nicken beantwortete.

"Wenn Sie uns bitte begleiten würden. Sie können sich von uns Kleidung leihen", Paul bemühte sich so zeitgemäß zu sprechen wie er konnte. Das Paar warf sich einen schnellen Blick zu. "Wieso...wieso würden Sie so etwas tun?", fragte der Mann, die Frau schien immer noch nicht im Stande zu sein, etwas zu sagen.

"Wir waren einst in einer ähnlichen Situation. Wenn Sie uns nun folgen würden? Und machen Sie ihre Jacken zu", wies Paul das Paar an und begann davon zu gehen. Während Paul voran ging lief Lucy schweigend neben dem Paar her.

"Ich bin übrigens Rory Williams", stellte der Mann sich nach einer Weile vor. "Und das ist meine Frau Amelia-" "Amy. Bitte nicht Amelia", sagte die Frau und starrte auf ihre Füße. Lucys aufmunterndes Lächeln verrutschte ein wenig.

"Mein Name ist Lucy und der meines Mannes Paul. Wäre es in Ordnung wenn wir uns gegenseitig duzen würden, Mr. und Mrs. Williams?", fragte Lucy dann um ihre Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen. "Gerne", sagte Rory dem es offenbar unangenehm war, gesiezt zu werden.

Als sie bei Lady Tilneys Haus angelangt waren klopfte Paul energisch. Ein großer und breit gebauter Mann öffnete die Tür. Sein Blick wich von Paul auf Rory und Amy und er hob eine Augenbraue. "Keine Sorge, Millhouse. Sie sind Freunde", sagte Lucy schnell.

Millhouse nickte nur stumm und ließ die vier eintreten. "Lucy! Paul! Da seid ihr ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass etwas passiert sein könnte." Am oberen Treppenabsatz stand eine junge Frau mit hochgesteckten roten Haaren und sah auf sie herunter.

"Oh", machte sie als sie Amy und Rory erblickte. Sie schien einen Gedanken gefasst zu haben denn sie sah Lucy und Paul plötzlich überrascht an. "Ist das etwa-", begann sie aber Lucy unterbrach sie. "Nein Lady Tilney. Das sind Rory und Amy Williams", erklärte sie schnell.

Lady Tilney schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein, was Lucy ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Sie war schließlich selbst enttäuscht. Lady Tilneys Blick fiel auf Millhouse. "Würden Sie wohl denn Tisch für noch zwei weitere Personen decken?", fragte sie, wobei es eher ein Befehl als eine Frage war.

"Sehr wohl, Lady Tilney", antwortete Millhouse prompt und verschwand im Teezimmer. Dann wandte Lady Tilney sich an Paul. "Paul würdest du wohl so freundlich sein und Mr. Williams einige deiner Kleidungsstücke leihen? Mrs. Williams sie kommen mit mir und Lucy."

Paul nickte nur und bedeutete Rory ihm in einen anderen Raum zu folgen. Amy sah so aus, als wolle sie sich nie wieder von Rory trennen und folgte Lucy und Lady Tilney nur langsam die Treppe hinauf.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich muss Sie das fragen. Was ist ihr Mädchenname, Mrs. Williams?", fragte Lady Tilney während sie voran ging. "Nennen Sie mich bitte Amy", sagte Amy leise und sah die Frau an. "Mein Mädchenname ist Po...Pond", sie verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie jemand geschlagen.

"Wieso möchten Sie das wissen?", fragte sie dann. Lucy beobachtete die Gefühlsregung in Amys Gesicht und war sich sicher, dass sie diese schlagfertige Amy mehr mochte, als die Stille Amy. "Ich werde Ihnen bei Gegebenheit erklären wieso", sagte Lady Tilney und führte Amy und Lucy in ihr Ankleidezimmer.

Nachdem Lady Tilney und Lucy Amy neu eingekleidet hatten gingen sie ins Teezimmer wo schon Rory und Paul auf sie warteten. Die beiden schienen sich erregt zu unterhalten und Lucy sah aus ihrem Augenwinkel wie Amy Rory wütend ansah.

Im nächsten Moment war die Wut jedoch verschwunden weshalb sich Lucy fragte ob sie sie sich eingebildet hatte. Lucy ließ sich neben Paul nieder während Amy sich zu Rory setzte. "Ich danke Ihnen sehr für die Kleidung, Lady Tilney", bedankte Rory sich.

Lady Tilney. "Das ist kaum der Rede wert, ich helfe gerne." Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf Lucy und Paul. "Würden Sie uns dann bitte Ihre Geschichte erzählen, Mr. und Mrs. Williams?" Amy sah erschrocken zu Rory. "U-u-unsere Geschichte?", stotterte sie.

"Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung dafür weshalb Sie in Kleidung aus dem", sie warf Paul und Lucy einen fragenden Blick zu. "Dem 21. Jahrhundert", steuerte Lucy bei. "Richtig. Wieso sind Sie in Kleidung aus dem 21. Jahrhundert hier im Beginn des 20. Jahrhundert erschienen sind?", fragte Lady Tilney.

Amy war ganz blass im Gesicht geworden und klammerte sich an Rorys Arm. "Wir...woher weißt du das?", fragte Rory an Lucy gewandt. Lucy wollte gerade antworten als Lady Tilney ihr dazwischen fuhr. "Wir werden Ihnen alles erklären, sobald Sie ihre Geschichte beendet haben", sagte sie forsch.

"Sie...Ihr werdet uns nicht glauben", setzte Rory an. Lady Tilney winkte ab. "Das würde ich dann doch gerne selbst beurteilen. Und jetzt beginnen Sie bitte, Mr. Williams." Der Blick den Lady Tilney Rory zu warf ließ keine weiteren Ausweich Versuche zu.

"Ich...also wir sind eine Weile mit einem...mit einem Freund gereist", begann Rory und warf Amy immer wieder Blicke zu. "Zuerst ist nur Amy mit ihm umhergereist, ich habe mich ihnen erst später angeschlossen." Er knetete nervös seine Hände.

"Wir haben Dinge gesehen, unvorstellbare Dinge. Und wir haben Menschen", hier hielt er kurz inne, "wir haben _besondere_ Menschen getroffen und auch verloren", seine Stimme brach fast ab. Lucy hatte unbewusst Pauls Hand genommen und drückte diese nun erschrocken.

"Was für Dinge haben Sie gesehen, Mr. Williams?", hackte Lady Tilney nach. Rory suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, denn er schwieg. Stattdessen beantwortete überraschend Amy die Frage. "Wir haben Piraten und Aliens gesehen. Wir haben Hitler getroffen und Rory hat ihm eine verpasst. Ich habe aus versehen Henry den 8. geheiratet und wir wurden mehrfach von den Daleks und Cyberman bedroht und-"

Lady Tilney hatte eine Hand gehoben um Amy zum schweigen zu bringen. "Sie sind also Zeitreisende?", fragte sie ganz ruhig. Amy und Rory starrten sie fassungslos an. "Was?", brachte Rory hervor. "Der Ansicht bin ich auch", sagte Lucy und wandte sich an Rory. "Du hast Hitler eine reingehauen?" "Und du hast Henry den 8. geheiratet?", steuerte Paul bei.

"Ihr...ihr glaubt uns?", fragte Rory fassungslos. "Wieso? Sollten wir etwa nicht?", fragte Paul. "D-doch aber...wir haben euch gerade erzählt das wir Zeitreisende sind! Und ihr scheint nicht im geringsten darüber geschockt zu sein oder wenigstens verwundert", stammelte Rory.

"Das liegt daran, mein lieber Mr. Williams, dass sowohl Lucy und Paul als auch ich ebenfalls durch die Zeit reisen können", sagte Lady Tilney ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Rory ließ sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. "Ich...ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll", meinte er.

"Es würde helfen, wenn ihr uns sagen könntet, wie genau ihr durch die Zeit reist? Und wann ihr wieder zurück müsst?", fragte Lucy freundlich. Bei dem Wort 'zurück' begann Amy zu schluchzen. Lucy sah hilflos zu Paul. "Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Wir...wir können nicht zurück", erklärte Rory leise woraufhin Amy laut schluchzte. Lucy zog scharf die Luft ein und drückte Pauls Hand fester. "W-wieso könnt ihr nicht zurück?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Da es Amy erneut die Sprache verschlagen hatte setzte Rory vorsichtig an. "Wir sind mit unserem Freund, dem Doctor, in seiner Zeitmaschine der TARDIS durch das Universum gereist. Der Doctor selbst ist ein Alien das aber die Gestalt eines normalen Menschen angenommen hat", erklärte er.

"Wir waren gerade von einem unserer Abenteuer zurück ins Jahr 2012 gekommen als", er schluckte, "als die weinenden Engel uns überrascht haben. Sie haben uns hier hin befördert und durch ein Paradox ist es uns nicht ermöglicht zurück zukehren", schloss Rory seinen Bericht.

"Die weinenden Engel? Was sind das? Und wie konnten sie euch hier hin schicken?", fragte Lucy interessiert und gleichermaßen erschrocken über Rorys Geschichte. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und strich seiner Frau beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Die weinenden Engel sind Engelsstatuen die sich bewegen können sobald man sie nicht ansieht. Ich habe jedoch keine Ahnung wie und wieso sie das machen. Und wie sie uns in der Zeit zurück geschickt haben weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Rory verzweifelt.

"Wir mussten ihn zurück lassen...meinen Doctor. Ich werde nie wieder meine Tochter sehen können", schluchzte Amy. Spätestens jetzt war es um Lucy geschehen. Sie begann ebenfalls lauthals zu schluchzen und konnte die Tränen nicht verhindern.

"Sch Prinzessin. Alles wird gut", murmelte Paul ihr beruhigend ins Ohr und küsste sie aufs Haar. "Ni-nichts wird gut Paul! Nichts!" Rory sah verwirrt zwischen Amy und Lucy hin und her. "Was..wieso...huh?"

"Es ist nur gerecht, wenn ihr jetzt eure Geschichte erzählt", sagte Lady Tilney an Paul gewandt. Paul gab Lucy erneut einen Kuss und sah dann Rory und Amy an. "Lucy und ich stammen aus dem Jahr 1994. Seit unserer Geburt wurden wir für das Zeitreisen trainiert. Das Zeitreisen liegt bei uns wortwörtlich in den Genen.

Bei Lucys Familie wird das Gen auf der weiblichen und bei meiner auf der männlichen Seite vererbt", er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und überlegte, wie viel er dem Paar erzählen sollte. "Der Graf von Saint Germain gründete 1745 die Loge des Grafen von Saint Germain. Es gibt insgesamt 12, wenn man die Zwillinge einzeln zählt 13, Genträger.

Zwischen dem 16. und 17. Lebensjahr 'springt' der Genträger zum ersten mal in die Vergangenheit. Danach wird er von der Loge überwacht und muss jeden Tag mindestens drei Stunden elapsieren, das heißt gezielt in die Vergangenheit springen. Das wird alles mithilfe des Chronografen gesteuert. Unsere Zeitmaschine wenn man so will.

Es gibt viele Prophezeiungen und Weissagungen die den Kreis der 12 beschreiben. Das Ziel der Loge ist es, den Blutkreis mit dem Blut aller 12 Zeitreisenden zu schließen. Die Prophezeiungen besagen, dass dadurch ein Heilmittel gegen alle Krankheiten der Welt entstehen wird.

Lucy und ich haben jedoch herausgefunden, dass das nicht stimmt. Der Graf ist ein skrupelloser Mann, der nicht davor zurück schreckt zu morden. Wir waren gezwungen den Chronografen zu stehlen und mit ihm in die Vergangenheit zu springen. Dadurch können wir nicht zurück.

Wir können von hier aus nur in die Vergangenheit springen, nicht in die Zukunft", damit beendete Paul seine Rede ohne auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge eingegangen zu sein. "Wir werden seitdem verfolgt", meldete sich Lucy plötzlich zu Wort.

"Die Wächter der Loge haben noch einen Chronografen und sind im Moment dabei erneut das Blut aller Zeitreisenden zu sammeln. Soweit ich weiß fehlt nur noch das Blut von uns dreien", sagte sie und deutete dabei auf sich, Paul und Lady Tilney.

"Wieso musstet ihr fliehen? Wenn es nicht zu persönlich ist", warf Rory schnell hinterher. Lucy drückte Pauls Hand und sah beim sprechen Amy an. "Ich bin schwanger geworden. Mir und Paul wurde klar, dass unser Kind der Rubin sein würde, die letzte im Kreise der 12.

In den Prophezeiungen war vom Tod des Rubins die Rede", Lucy konnte den Schmerz in Amys Augen sehen. "Wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt dem Grafen auf die Schliche gekommen. Er wollte das Heilmittel für sich, um sich selbst unsterblich zu machen. Wir konnten das nicht zu lassen und deshalb", ihre Tränen ließen Lucy verstummen.

"Deshalb mussten wir unsere Tochter zurücklassen", beendete Paul den Satz und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. "Lucy dachte vorhin im Park, dass du, Amy, vielleicht unsere Tochter bist." Amy starrte Lucy mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Ihr seid aus dem Nichts erschienen und hattet Kleidung aus dem 21. Jahrhundert an. Und du hast rote Haare, das Markenzeichen der Montrose", schniefte Lucy. "Aber ich habe grüne Augen", sagte Amy. "Jetzt ergibt der Satz einen Sinn", murmelte sie leise.

"Kinder jetzt hört doch bitte auf zu weinen", sagte Lady Tilney die beinah stumm das ganze Geschehen verfolgt hatte. "Mr. und Mrs. Williams sie bleiben selbstverständlich erst einmal hier wohnen. Ich bin bereits auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause für Paul und Lucy da kann ich mich auch nach einem für Sie umsehen."

Rory sah sie dankbar an. "Das würden Sie für uns tun?", fragte er ungläubig. "Natürlich", sagte Lady Tilney mit einem Lächeln. "Und jetzt hört bitte auf zu weinen. Sonst fange ich auch noch damit an." Sie fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu.

"Ihr beiden", sie zeigte auf Amy und Lucy, "geht am besten in den Garten und beruhigt euch ein wenig. Paul und Mr. Williams sie werden mir bei etwas anderem helfen." Lucy stand auf und hielt Amy ihre Hand hin. "Komm", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

Amy ließ sich von ihr mit in den kleinen Garten ziehen. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank, die unter einem Baum stand und Schatten spendete. "Wie...wie heißt deine Tochter?", fragte Lucy leise. Amys Blick wanderte über die ordentlich angepflanzten Rosenbeete.

"Ich habe ihr den Namen Melody gegeben", sagte sie schließlich und sah Lucy an. "Das ist ein sehr schöner Name. Meine Tochter heißt Gwendoyln", murmelte Lucy und sah Amy ebenfalls an. Sie setzten beide an etwas zu sagen und sagten dann gleichzeitig: "Es tut mir leid."

Überrascht sahen die beiden Rotschöpfe sich an. "Ich glaube wir werden sehr gute Freunde werden", sagte Lucy nach einer Weile. Amy nickte bedächtig. Dann lachte sie. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso aber noch während sie lachte begann sie zu weinen.

Lucy hatte in ihr lachen mit eingestimmt und war ebenfalls kurz danach in Tränen ausgebrochen. Unbemerkt hatten Rory und Paul sich zu ihnen in den Garten gesellt. Sie standen vor der Bank und sahen ihre Frauen an. "Na das kann ja heiter werden", meinte Paul und fing leicht an zu grinsen. Rory grinste zurück.


End file.
